1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fluid draining apparatuses and, more particularly, to a fluid draining manifold for selectively channeling water and debris downwardly into an existing roof gutter.
2. Prior Art
Virtually all homeowners with trees adjacent to their houses or in the near vicinity are familiar with the problem of clogged rain gutters and down spouts, a problem which is especially prevalent every spring and autumn. One of the first chores home owners have to attend to every spring is clearing clogged gutters and down spouts of a winter's worth of leaves, branches and accumulated debris. In northern areas, this buildup is often the cause of ice jams during freezing weather, which in turn can cause water infiltration under roof shingles and eventual roof-deck or interior home damage. During the fall, homeowners are again faced with the problem of debris-clogged gutters, along with overgrown perennial beds and growing blanket of leaves on the lawn. Such chores can be tedious and cleaning gutters can be risky as it usually entails teetering on a ladder while clawing hunks of matted leaves from clogged gutters.
Until recently, the only alternative to gutter problems was to have no gutters at all on your home, but this only leads to other problems. Rainwater pouring off a roof can damage shrubs and wash away grading around a house, which is one of the principal causes of wet basements that can lead to more serious and costly foundation damage. Yet, as advantageous as gutters can be, they sometimes cannot help homes with flat or little-sloping roofs. Unfortunately, these types of structures face the problem of poor drainage, which leads to standing water on the roofs. Over time, this can cause expensive damage to the structure and lead to leaks into the interior of the home. Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide a means for preventing water accumulation on a roof.
Accordingly, a need remains for a fluid draining manifold for roofs in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a draining apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, is easy to produce, and improves excess water drainage from roofs that are flat or have little slope. Working in conjunction with an existing gutter system, this manifold apparatus effectively eliminates the risk of standing water damage to roofs and other structural components. As a result, users are able to avoid time-consuming and costly home repairs that result from crumbling roofs and interior water damage from leaks. The apparatus enhances the flow of water once it enters the three conduits thereof, rapidly channeling the water through the cross-section and out of the spout into the gutter.